Let's Play
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [Serie de Viñetas] Kagura y Sougo se quedaron limpiando el salón después de clases por un castigo, sin embargo, Kagura está demasiado aburrida. ¿Qué podría hacer para divertirse un rato? [Lime-Lemon Semi AU]
1. Start Game

_Hola gente hermosa -inserte corazoncito-_

 _Les traigo esta pequeña viñeta (planeaba ser drabble, pero bueno xD) con lime~ Sí, lime, casi nunca hago lime, pero ahora quería hacer un lime xD_

 _(Oye, Musume! deja de subir historias cortas y actualiza Us y FCA) Hai hai..._

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _Advertencias: Está un poquito subido de tono (?_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi._

* * *

Let's Play.

Start Game.

El atardecer había llegado a la clase 3Z y dos jóvenes se encontraban limpiando el salón después de clases.

No es que fueran hacendosos ni responsables, para nada en lo absoluto, sino que los habían castigado por andarse peleando frente a Ginpachi-sensei.

Y la verdad, asear todo ese chiquero era sumamente aburrido, Kagura estaba aburrida.

Veía como Sougo barría de mala gana mientras ella se dedicaba a sacar la basura… ¿No había acaso algo más divertido que hacer? Tampoco podían pelearse, si lo hacían tendrían que limpiar de nuevo y ni muerta haría eso.

Regresó al salón luego de sacar la basura y nuevamente su mirada se posó sobre el castaño. El atardecer se reflejaba en su cabello y mejillas, y sus ojos carmín habían adoptado un tono bastante peculiar.

"¿Cómo puedo molestar a este bastardo?" Pensó. Fue entonces que tuvo una brillante idea.

Caminó hacia él, le quitó la escoba de las manos, y en un arrebato, lo acorraló contra una de las sillas mientras ella se acomodaba en sus piernas

— ¿C-China…? – le preguntó nervioso y confundido, ¿qué trataba de hacer su mayor rival?

Ella sonrió pícaramente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Sougo. Comenzó por rozarlos y tocar su cuello y pecho con sus manos.

Sacaba un poco la lengua para lamer aquellos blandos y carnosos bordes de su boca.

El castaño suspiraba y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Se estaba dejando llevar.

Ella comenzó a adentrar su lengua para llevar a cabo una fogosa danza dentro de sus cavidades mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo del ojicarmín.

Sentía la pesada respiración que él estaba teniendo, fue entonces que con una sonrisa dejó de besarlo y se dirigió a su cuello.

Lo besaba y presionaba su lengua contra su piel.

Comenzó a rozar su cuerpo por debajo de esa polera azul de "Súper S" que siempre traía puesta junto con su uniforme.

El castaño sentía cómo esos suaves dedos delineaban su pecho y pectorales. Y fue entonces que pudo percibir cómo la chica comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.

— C-China… – suspiraba para entonces rodear la cintura de la bermellón y así acercarla más a él. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo.

— No, No… Sádico… Tienes que aguantar… – y una lasciva y sádica sonrisa se posaba sobre la bermellón – Pero… no aguantas mucho, ¿cierto?... Siento algo duro… aquí… – comienzo a mover su cadera sensualmente rozando así la intimidad cubierta del castaño.

— E-Espera… N-No puedes hacer eso… – le decía completamente sonrojado. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo M por ella?

— ¿Que no puedo…? Pero si ya lo estoy haciendo… – frotaba cada vez con mayor intensidad ese miembro que tenía bajo su ropa con su vulva cubierta solo por una delgada tela rosácea. Ese día no se había puesto los pantalones bajo su falda después de todo.

— A-Ah… – Sougo había dado un leve gemido… Música para los oídos de Kagura.

Se acercó nuevamente a los labios del ojicarmín, los cuales estaban abiertos por la entrecortada respiración, y antes de poder rozarlos, ella lo observo divertida.

— Game Over. – Dijo la ojiazul en tono burlesco pero sensual.

El castaño no sabía a qué se había referido con eso, pero en cuanto lo dijo, vio cómo ella se había levantado de sus piernas para retirarse triunfante de allí y dejarlo sumamente confundido y con ganas de más.

Sí, seguramente Kagura había encontrado otra forma de pelear y, por suerte, esta vez ella había ganado.

El que gime primero, pierde.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su lindo review!_

 _Disculpen por no actualizar mis demás fics, esta semana es semana de ediciones de doujinshis uwu_

 _Nos leemos!_


	2. Will you keep playing with me?

_Hey~ A que no se esperaban esta actualización xD_

 _En un principio, ni yo me esperaba hacer una segunda parte, pero me dije "Oye, me gusta esta Kagura bien activa y sádica, necesito más de ella" y aquí estoy. Pero alegrense! que transformaré esto no en un twoshot, sino que en un mini longfic xD (Ya agregaste otro a la lista... me tienes harta, Musume) Perdón~_

 _El fanfic contiene OoC, creo que es necesario aclararlo para que no me digan después "ESTOS DOS NI SE PARECEN! :u" eso duele (?) xD_

 _En fin~ los dejo con el fogoso segundo cap._

 _Advertencias: Lenguaje sexual explícito y Sougo sumiso (Ufff beibi 7u7)_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi._

* * *

Will you keep playing with me…?

La hora del recreo es normal en todas las escuelas. Ese momento sagrado en donde los estudiantes descansan y pueden compartir con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, estas horas se pueden prestar para muchas cosas.

Sin profesores que estuvieran vigilando los salones de clases, ni los sitios aledaños a estos, Kagura se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la secundaria Gintama, fue entonces cuando vio a Sougo caminando en dirección contraria a la suya.

El día anterior lo había hecho enojar de cierta manera que, simplemente, le había encantado. Ver a ese mal nacido tan sumiso frente a ella era como una especie de droga.

Antes de que el castaño la viera, se ocultó en una de las puertas más cercanas la cual pertenecía al armario de la limpieza.

Sintió los pasos de Okita venir y en ese entonces abrió la puerta para prácticamente "capturarlo" y cerró inmediatamente el armario.

Ella estaba, juguetonamente, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras el ojicarmín miraba hacia atrás extrañado y sorprendido.

— ¿China? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – le preguntaba furioso. Seguía enojado por lo del día anterior y no había encontrado un momento adecuado para vengarse.

— ¿Quieres jugar…? – le había dicho ella mientras se ponía en puntitas para alcanzar ligeramente la oreja del castaño y susurrarle al oído, haciendo que los vellos de aquella masculina piel se erizaran.

— ¿E-Eh…? ¿De qué estás hablando…? – ¿Estaba nervioso? Sí, lo estaba. Se había dado cuenta de que ella ejercía un poder inexplicable sobre él, y él no podía hacer nada.

— Ayer… inventé un juego… – le hablaba sensual a la vez que sonreía con libido. – Fue divertido, ¿sabes? – sus manos comenzaron a adentrarse en el uniforme de Sougo para delinear esos definidos pectorales que tenía gracias a sus prácticas de Kendo. – ¿Te gustó…?

— ¿A-A dónde quieres llegar, bastarda…? – Sougo estaba sumamente nervioso y podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a emanar calor.

La chica de cabellos bermellón dejó de delinear sus pectorales para bajar sus manos a aquella zona tan íntima de Okita.

— Si gimes… pierdes. – y comenzó a adentrarse de a poco en aquel pantalón para palpar casi imperceptiblemente el miembro del castaño.

No quería tomarlo enseguida, quería tentarlo.

— E-Espera, China… N-No… – su respiración se estaba entrecortando. ¿Acaso nuevamente iba a perder tan rápido?

— ¿No…? ¿Estás seguro…? Porque está muy duro… – comenzó a tocar con uno de sus dedos la punta de su glande.

Sougo se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos para tratar de no emitir ningún sonido a la vez que tenía sus brazos apoyados en la puerta del armario.

— B-Basta… N-No pienso ser tu sumiso de mierda… – le había dicho con dificultad y respirando fuertemente por la nariz para tratar de aguantarse.

— Oh… No veo que me detengas mucho… ya estás siendo mi sumiso de mierda… ¿No…? – la chica sonreía, sus ojos se oscurecían en una mezcla de perversión y sadismo. – Ya sabes, no tienes que gemir… – se acercó nuevamente a su oreja y le susurró – te pueden escuchar… – y mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Okita, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara un poco.

La bermellón comenzó a palpar con más firmeza el pene de Sougo y empezó a mover su mano de abajo hacia arriba aun manteniéndolo dentro del calzoncillo y el pantalón del castaño.

Era un poco incómodo hacerlo así, por lo que terminó por sacar a relucir el palpitante miembro del ojicarmín para verlo con deseo desde sus espaldas.

— Jo… y pensar que la Gran Gura-sama hace que tu amiguito se ponga así… Ya no te queda el apodo de Sádico… Chihuahua… – le hablaba sensualmente mientras seguía masturbándolo.

— N-No soy tu perro… – le dificultaba hablar y apretaba cada vez más los puños para aguantar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Claro que sí… ¿Por qué no me ladras y mueves tu cola para mí, maldito Chihuahua…? – y aumentó la velocidad de esas caricias en su glande, haciendo que el ojicarmín se estremeciera y comenzara a arquear un poco su espalda.

— Ba… a-ah… starda… – trataba de ocultar sus gemidos, sin embargo, el oído de la bermellón era bastante agudo.

— ¿Acabas de gemir, Chihuahua…? – sonreía con malicia mientras veía como el sudor comenzaba a recorrer la frente del castaño.

— N-No… – cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba culpa de la excitación que estaba sintiendo. ¿Acaso le gustaba ser sometido?

— Lo hiciste… ¿Por qué no gimes un poco más…? – le susurraba sensualmente a la vez que comenzaba a lamer la nuca de Sougo y le agregaba aún más velocidad a sus caricias.

— N-No pienso perder contra ti… – Algo andaba mal. Apretaba con demasiada fuerza sus puños y mordía con fervor sus labios. Lo sentía, estaba a punto de venirse.

— ¿Qué pasa, bastardo…? ¿Estás teniendo problemas abajo…? – ¿Cómo podía notarlo? Sougo lo tenía escrito en su cara. Kagura no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se empeñó en hacerlo terminar. – Vamos… estoy teniendo piedad de ti, ¿sabes?...

Habían pasado algunos minutos y ya no aguantaba más.

— N-No… ¡A-Ah…! – había gemido y las manos de Kagura se habían llenado de semen.

Estaba completamente sonrojado y con su respiración agitada. Kagura retiró las manos de allí y con sensualidad se llevó los dedos a su boca, lamiendo lo que había quedado de ese líquido blanquecino. Okita la observaba sorprendido.

— Perdiste… Otra vez… Duras muy poco, ¿no, Chihuahua…? – y se relamió los labios con impudicia para ver con sadismo a esos orbes carmín.

El timbre para entrar a clases había sonado y ella se retiró de aquel lugar dejando solo a Sougo en ese pequeño armario de la limpieza.

— Maldita China…

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado x3_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo cap!_


	3. Take advantage of the bug

_Hey~ que tal mis bellezas? -inserte corazoncito aquí-_

 _Les traigo el cap 3 de Let's Play._

 _Les aviso que también estoy preparando el cap 20 de Us, así que espero tenerlo entre esta semana y la próxima :3_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki._

 _Advertencias: Es necesario repetirla? xD_

 _Sin más que decir~~ Aquí el cap!_

* * *

Take advantage of the bug*.

El profesor Ginpachi había dado un trabajo en pareja en esa molestosa clase que era la 3Z. Obviamente, Kagura se había opuesto a tal situación, diciendo cosas como "¡Gin-chan, por favor no me hagas hacer el trabajo con el Sádico!" o "Este hijo de perra no hace nada más que jugar con su celular cada vez que estamos haciendo un trabajo juntos". Claro está que a Ginpachi poco le importaba eso, y mientras más alegaba la bermellón, más ganas le daba de dejarlos juntos para la tarea. Y es que, eso hizo.

Kagura sonreía victoriosa, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan y veía como su compañero de cabellos castaños la miraba nervioso.

— Bien, bastardo. Haremos el trabajo en tu casa. – le había dicho como si nada mientras comía un poco de sukonbu y tenía esas horrendas gafas puestas.

Por un momento, Sougo se sintió aliviado. Iba a estar su hermana en casa en esos instantes.

No es que le disgustara la manera en que ella lo sometía, pero sentía que algo andaba mal. ¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan fácil que una chica de 16 años lo tuviera en la palma de su mano y él no podría hacer nada al respecto? A veces dudaba de si la chica aún era virgen y eso no lo calmaba para nada en absoluto… ¿Lo había hecho con alguien? ¿Acaso no era el único al que le daba ese tipo de caricias? ¿Ella sentía algo por él o solo… era su juguete? Esas preguntas no lo dejaban dormir por la noche, y lo más importante ¿Por qué él aún no podía someterla, acorralarla o sorprenderla con algún movimiento activamente sexual como los que hacía ella?

No obstante, con su hermana en la casa, ella seguramente no haría nada y solo se concentraría en hacer el trabajo.

Habían llegado a la casa Okita y los había recibido Mitsuba. Les tenía en la mesa una merienda y ella los acompañaría a comer. Luego de eso, podrían hacer el trabajo.

— ¡Ah! Mitsu-nee – había llamado la bermellón con la voz llena de inocencia mientras estaba sentada al lado del castaño en la mesa. – No hay más pan.

Sougo dejó de comer por un momento ya sabiendo a lo que quería llegar su compañera. Estaba claro, ella se había comido todo el pan que quedaba y alguien tenía que ir a comprar.

El ojicarmín actuó rápido y se ofreció para ir por el pan. Sin embargo, Mitsuba le sonrió tiernamente para decirle que no se preocupara, que iba a ir ella y que él cuidara la casa mientras.

La ojiazul lo miró pícara mientras Mitsuba se retiraba para salir.

— Sigan comiendo. – les dijo la mayor antes de retirarse.

Por supuesto que seguirían comiendo.

Kagura se acercó sensualmente a la oreja del castaño y comenzó a lamerla lentamente, haciendo que una sensación electrizante recorriera el cuerpo de Okita.

— N-No… China… Mi hermana llegará en cualquier m-momento… – se estaba sonrojando de a poco y su voz se notaba nerviosa.

— ¿Eso no lo hace más divertido…? – la chica metió de a poco su mano en el pantalón del ojicarmín para comenzar a acariciar su falo. – Yo sé que te gusta esto… – le decía mientras bajaba de su oreja a su cuello para plantar húmedos besos.

— N-No me gusta… Bastarda…

— Tu amigo dice lo contrario… – las caricias en el miembro de Sougo aumentaban y ella acercaba sus labios a los del castaño para comenzar a besarlo con fogosidad.

El juego de lenguas se presentaba lujurioso y sensual. Recorrían sus paladares, entrelazaban esos mojados músculos fuera y dentro de sus bocas.

Sougo no aguantó más y tomó a la bermellón por la cintura para acercarla a él y sentarla en sus piernas.

— C-China… – le decía entre besos y jadeos.

— ¿Sabes…? – la chica lo había dejado de besar para acercarse sensualmente a su oído y susurrarle. – No llevo sostén puesto… – le terminó de decir para lamer sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Okita tragó saliva y comenzó a delinear las curvas de la bermellón con sus manos para subir de a poco la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Al alzarla por completo, se topó con esos dos senos redondos, firmes y bien formados que se mostraban con magnificencia ante sus ojos.

— Hazlo… aprovecha que tu hermana no está, Sádico…

Sougo acercó sus labios a uno de los pezones de la bermellón y con lentitud comenzó a lamerlo. Se sentía exquisito.

Kagura le acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras él entraba cada vez más en confianza para dejar de lamer sus pezones y ahora poder succionarlos un poco.

La respiración de la chica se entrecortaba, sin embargo, evitaba gemir. No tenía que perder ante su mayor rival.

El castaño abrazaba con esmero a la chica para tener su cuerpo más cerca aún mientras ella seguía acariciando su falo con fogosidad. Estaba sumido en el placer.

— K-Kagura… – su nombre, había dicho su nombre. Ella sonrió victoriosa. Se escuchaba precioso su nombre desde la voz excitada de Sougo. No podía evitar sonreír y alzó la mirada del castaño para besarlo nuevamente en los labios. Estaba completamente sonrojado… ¡Que maravillosa expresión podían ver sus azulinos ojos!

Fue entonces que escucharon como la puerta principal se abría.

— AFK* – le dijo Kagura sonriendo mientras se bajaba de las piernas del castaño y se volvía a sentar donde debía a la vez que reordenaba su ropa.

Sougo tenía una erección sumamente molesta tras sus pantalones y sus cabellos se encontraban desordenados, además de tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Sou-chan, Gura-chan, he vuelto! – escucharon decir cuando vieron a Mitsuba con una bolsa de pan entrando al comedor.

Sougo maldecía por lo bajo… Al fin estuvo a punto de poder hacerle lo que quisiera a Kagura, o eso creía él.

Esta vez fue un empate.

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _Bug: Término que se usa cuando hay alguna falla en la configuración del juego. Generalmente los jugadores sacan provecho de estas fallas, como por ejemplo obtener más dinero o... cruzar paredes? xD Al fin y al cabo es como "aprovechar el momento"._

 _AFK: Es un término que se usa en los juegos online en el que se indica que el jugador no puede seguir jugando ya sea porque se le fue el internet o por cualquier otro problema que haya tenido._

 _Nos leemos!_


End file.
